


Sins of the Fathers

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser Snr and Vecchio Snr discuss their sons.





	Sins of the Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

SINS  
OF THE FATHERS

All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "Due South." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

This is an idea that was originally supposed to be my second story; it never seemed to come out right, and I put it aside. Oddly enough, it was the Drabble over on DSX that inspired me to finish it. So this is dedicated to everyone over there. 

# SINS OF THE FATHERS

by Katrina Bowen 

"What the hell do you want?" Vecchio snarled at Fraser. "Bad enough I gotta watch my kid hang out with that loony tune son of yours -- now we gotta spend *our* free time together?" 

"Believe me, I'm no happier about it than you are. But after all, we *are* dead. We have nothing but free time. For that matter, I'm not sure I'm happy about our sons, either. But I think it's time we both accepted that this is the way things are going to be." 

"Yeah. 'This is the way things are gonna be.' Is that all you're going to say about it? That idiot in the boots is getting my boy almost killed on a regular basis, and I can't talk any sense into Ray's thick head. Not that I ever could --" 

"No. So you tried to beat it in." 

"Hey, I'm his father. It's his duty to listen to what I have to say. He don't have to like it. Do you think I enjoyed treating him the way I did? I just didn't have any other choice -- the damn kid was always acting like he knew so much more than me." 

"Did you ever consider the possibility that maybe he did?" 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Never mind. Do you know what your problem is?" 

"Well, I'm sure you're gonna tell me." 

"That's right. Because I know exactly what it is; after all, it was my problem, too." 

"Aw, what are you talkin' about?" 

"Our sons are not the men we thought they were." 

"Oh, that's profound." 

"Will you be quiet and listen? Benton was a good boy. He was polite, he was honest, he was responsible -- so I thought he didn't need a father around. His grandparents seemed to be raising him to be a fine man, so I assumed that he'd be all right if I let him be." 

"Yeah. You got yourself a real boy scout there." 

"You still don't understand, do you? Well, I suppose there's no way you could --" 

"Hey!" 

"-- because *I* didn't understand until it was too late. I guess I always thought there would be time ... What I'm trying to say is, I never let my son know that it was all right if people were angry at him. I never taught him that he could survive disapproval." 

"Disapproval? Are you outta your mind? Everyone worships that guy, including my son, God only knows why." 

"Do you think worship is what he wants? He doesn't want to be idealized, or sainted. He's just a man, and that's the way he wants to be treated. But he doesn't have the slightest idea of how to let people know, and I bear the responsibility for that. I owe Ray a considerable debt; he's the only person who's ever been able to truly reach Ben. It's a difficult thing for me to admit, but my son is a much happier person since he came to Chicago." 

"Oh, yeah, Dudley DoRight there musta had a real tough life. The guy can talk anyone into doing anything -- do you have any idea how many times he's put my kid's life in danger?" 

"Do you really think Ray would *let* his life be put in danger if he didn't want to?" 

"Look, Ray was finally getting to a point where he could take care of himself. All his life, he was letting people take advantage of him. I still don't know why he had to go and be a cop -- he knew how I feel about cops. ... Yeah, I *had* to be tough with him. It didn't do any good talking, and I had to get through to him somehow, didn't I? I didn't want to see him growing up weak. And now look at him! He's always doing something stupid --" 

"Since when is helping people being stupid?" 

"It's *stupid* when you risk your own neck and don't get anything in return. Ya know, when he was little, my wife thought Raymond should be a priest. Can you imagine that?" 

"Well, to be perfectly honest, no. But he does have a good heart, as much as he tries to pretend otherwise. Why does that bother you so much?" 

"Because a good heart ain't gonna get him anywhere in life. Don't you get it? You can't get to the top by letting everyone go in front of you." 

"And what good does it do a man to be on the top if he's hollow inside? Do you believe that's what Ray wants out of life?" 

"... I never knew *what* Raymond wanted, okay? I never could understand the kid. I knew what was best for him -- why couldn't he just listen to me?" 

"Because he had to find his own way. So did Benton. And I suppose that's the difference between us ... I realize that I was wrong, and I'm glad that my son is finding a better way." 

"So where's that leave me?" 

"That's up to you, isn't it?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Katrina Bowen -- 

"I think you're a pig," she said. "A pig, maybe, but a shrewd, level-headed pig." --P.G. Wodehouse ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
